1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel supply system for a motorcycle. More particularly to a fuel supply system in which a space saving can be achieved in regard to the installation space thereof. Thus, the length of a fuel pipe can be optimized.
2. Description of Background Art
A fuel supply system for a motorcycle is known wherein a pressure regulator is disposed inside a casing of a fuel filter device. See, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2008-248753 (FIGS. 1 to 3, and 7).
However, a fuel supply system for a motorcycle having a pressure regulator disposed inside a casing of a fuel filter device, as shown in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2008-248753 (FIGS. 1 to 3, and 7), has a problem in that, depending on the layout of the fuel filter device and a fuel injection system, there may be cases where it is troublesome to lay around a fuel pipe from the fuel filter device to the fuel injection system and it is difficult to obtain an optimum pipe length.
More particularly, in the case of a motorcycle using a gasoline-ethanol mix fuel as described in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2008-248753 (FIGS. 1 to 3, and 7), the length of the fuel pipe between a fuel filter device and a fuel injection system must be optimized so as to secure a buffer capacity for permitting a fuel injection control device to appropriately recognize a change in the composition of the fuel supplied to the fuel injection system upon a change made in the ethanol concentration according to the operating conditions.